Enter Key
Enter Key is a co-host of Battle for Entrance. After his introduction in 1a, he appeared occasionally, explaining results or challenges. At the start of 4a, he was seen looking frightened at something offscreen. Poptart noticed he was missing after the confessionals. After the elimination, Poptart went looking for him, only to find a black rectangle. The rectangle was a portal, which took him elsewhere. He returned at some point before episode 13b. He was frozen, along with the rest of the cast. In the year 3042 he was discovered in what was left of the set by Arrow and LCD. He was unfrozen by Fridge Magnet, and after being updated with the news, began to host Battle for Entrance in place of Poptart. He used a new building, since the old set was mostly destroyed. He hosted most of the challenges since then, occasionally being replaced by Arrow or Holoscreen when he was unavailable. In 14a, Domino asked him if anyone had tried to break the ice that Poptart was frozen in. The attempt failed. He then introduced the snakes and ladders challenge, showing the results in 14b. In 15a, LCD asked him why the cast was frozen, causing Enter Key to have a flashback of the events that happened after 13a.5. In 15b, he showed the results of the challenge. In 16a, he introduced the cake-making challenge. In 16b, he was delivered a box by Package. The box was from Fridge Magnet, and it contained the announcer control circuit that had been found by Cup. He had a flashback of Poptart putting a similar control circuit into the Gren Squr Announcer, and saying that it allowed him to control it. He went to find Fridge Magnet, and came back to show the challenge results. In 17a, he encountered the Elimination Portal from the start of season 1. He also took the contestants to the planet Dave to colonize it. He showed the results in 17b. In 18a, Enter Key took the contestants to Space Station 24. Before he could announce the challenge, one of the outer doors broke off. He announced that the new challenge was to fix the station and keep everyone alive. The results were shown in 18b, and everyone managed to survive. In 19a, the space station started to break down completely. Enter Key and the rest of the cast managed to escape in Fridge Magnet's ship, just as the station fell out of orbit onto the planet below. He announced the challenge-making challenge. In 19b, Enter Key was being more irritated than usual, and Holoscreen asked him what was wrong. Enter Key said that he had trouble being the host on his own, as he was only meant to be a co-host. He also remembered Poptart and wondered whether he was okay. He decided that the cast's biggest priority should be helping him rather than doing challenges. Between 19b and 20a, Enter Key went to check on Poptart and found him missing and the guard that had been posted to watch over him had been killed. In 20a, as Fridge Magnet was looking at all the objects who had been killed, Enter Key walked in and angrily showed him Phone's body. Arrow took over as host for the rest of the episode. Enter Key came back at the start of 20c, and showed the challenge results. In 20d, he got annoyed at Holoscreen for wanting to be noticed more. After Holoscreen brought up Poptart, Enter Key told him that he had been kidnapped. Holoscreen motivated Enter Key into trying to find him, but after he learned over 8000 planets had been colonized in the past 1000 years, he lost hope. He then showed the challenge results. In 21a, Holoscreen came to him, telling him that he had seen the Gren Squr Announcer in the ruins of the old set. Enter Key turned around to see a Fighter Announcer attacking Holoscreen but failing to kill him. Enter Key talked to it, confirming that it was what had caused the mysterious deaths. It started to talk about Announcer, but it was shot by Fridge Magnet. When he saw the Gren Squr Announcer attempting to host the camp, it ran away, chased by Holoscreen. He then announced the next challenge, which was to create a product, with a budget of Z-Credits. In 21b, when asked by Lose Token about what tokens the debuters get, he went to his token vending machine and tried to get an Immunity Token. However, a Useless Token fell out instead. He told Holoscreen to randomize someone who had no tokens yet, and BFDI Guidebook won it. He then introduced the Box of Stuff and Brick's Token Shop. He then showed the challenge results. In 22a, he announced the challenge and showed the results in 22b. In 23a, after Holoscreen had determined that Poptart was most likely on the planet of Skayyr, Enter Key, along with Holoscreen, Fridge Magnet, Arrow, Brick and the contestants, used Fridge Magnet's ship to go to Skayyr. However, the ship had been damaged after Enter Key used it in the Space Station 24 challenge, so they could only fly for a short amount of time before needing to refuel. They travelled to the Proxima Centauri system, landing on the planet Iunith. Once there, he was forced by Green Rectangle to create new elements. Green Rectangle ate the elements and died. Enter Key was unfairly arrested for the murder and taken to the Iunith jail, being given a life sentence. However, he was one of the prisoners that were taken to Antaken. In 26b, it was revealed to the cast that The Entity was holding Enter Key, along with the 21 other prisoners, hostage. After its plans were sabotaged, it pretended to free Enter Key, while actually teleporting him to a completely different planet. Category:Host